yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Triad Information
Seeing that this is the first time triads have been implented into the rp. A small over-look of them will be presented below. The story as it is.. The term "Triad" was assumed to be coined by British authorities in colonial Hong Kong, as a reference to the triads' use of triangular imagery.While never proven, it has been speculated that triad organizations either took after, or were originally part of revolutionary movements such as the White Lotus Society, the Taiping Rebellion, the Boxer Rebellion, and the Heaven and Earth Society. Popular folklore suggests that the triads emerged from anti-Qing sentiment and efforts to restore the former Ming dynasty in the wake of the Manchu conquest of China. According to stories circulating in southern China since the early 19th century, the Qing government burned down the Shaolin Monastery, killing all but five of the monks there. These five monks, known as the Five Elders, were said to have founded various secret societies for the purpose of restoring the Ming. The dates of the supposed destruction of the monastery vary in these accounts, as well as its purported location (with some referring to a Southern Shaolin Monastery, rather than the historical Shaolin Monastery in the northern province of Henan). Triads currently engage in a variety of crimes from extortion and money laundering to trafficking and prostitution. They also are involved in smuggling and counterfeiting goods such as music, video, and software as well as more tangible goods such as clothes, watches, and money. Counterfeiting Triads have been engaging in counterfeiting since the 1880s. Between the 1960s and 1970s, triads were involved in counterfeiting currency, often of the Hong Kong 50-cent piece. In the same decade, the gangs were also involved in copying books, usually expensive ones, and selling them in the black market. With the advent of new technology and the improvement of the average person's standard of living, triads have progressed to producing counterfeit goods such as watches, film VCDs / DVDs and designer apparel such as clothing and handbags.Since the 1970s, triad turf control was weakened and some triads shifted their revenue streams to underground as well as legitimate businesses. In 2012 in Japan, four triad members were found conducting operations regarding health care fraud and arrested. Ranking system Triads use numeric codes to distinguish between ranks and positions within the gang; the numbers are inspired by Chinese numerology based on the I Ching. "489" refers to the "Mountain" or "Dragon" Master (or 'Dragon Head'), while 438 is used for the "Deputy Mountain Master", a "432" indicates "Grass Slipper" rank and the Mountain Master's proxy, "Incense Master", who oversees inductions into the Triad, and "Vanguard", who assists the Incense Master. "426" refers to a "military commander", also known as a "Red Pole", overseeing defensive and offensive operations, while "49" denotes the position of "soldier" or rank-and-file member. The "White Paper Fan" (415) provides financial and business advice, and the "Straw Sandal" (432) functions as a liaison between different units. "25" refers to an undercover law enforcement agent or spy from another triad, and has become popularly used in Hong Kong as a slang for "snitch", i.e. informant. "Blue Lanterns" are uninitiated members, equivalent to Mafia associates and, as such, do not have a number designation. 560px-Triad_structure.svg.png Initiation Similar to the Italian mafia or the Japanese yakuza, Triad members tend to be subject to initiation ceremonies. A typical ceremony takes place at an altar dedicated to Guan Yu, with incense and an animal sacrifice, usually a chicken, pig or goat. After drinking a mixture of wine and blood of the animal or the candidate, the member will pass beneath an arch of swords while reciting the triad's oaths. The paper on which the oaths are written will be burnt on the altar to confirm the member's obligation to perform his duties to the gods. Three fingers on the left hand will be raised as a binding gesture. 36 Oaths The Triad initiate is required to adhere to "the 36 oaths." #After having entered the Hung gates I must treat the parents and relatives of my sworn brothers as my own kin. I shall suffer death by five thunderbolts if I do not keep this oath. #I shall assist my sworn brothers to bury their parents and brothers by offering financial or physical assistance. I shall be killed by five thunderbolts if I pretend to have no knowledge of their troubles. #When Hung brothers visit my house, I shall provide them with board and lodging. I shall be killed by myriads of knives if I treat them as strangers. #I will always acknowledge my Hung brothers when they identify themselves. If I ignore them I will be killed by myriads of swords. #I shall not disclose the secrets of the Hung family, not even to my parents, brothers, or wife. I shall never disclose the secrets for money. I will be killed by myriads of swords if I do so. #I shall never betray my sworn brothers. If, through a misunderstanding, I have caused the arrest of one of my brothers I must release him immediately. If I break this oath I will be killed by five thunderbolts. #I will offer financial assistance to sworn brothers who are in trouble in order that they may pay their passage fee, etc. If I break this oath I will be killed by five thunderbolts. #I must never cause harm or bring trouble to my sworn brothers or Incense Master. If I do so I will be killed by myriads of swords. #I must never commit any indecent assaults on the wives, sisters, or daughters, of my sworn brothers. I shall be killed by five thunderbolts if I break this oath. #I shall never embezzle cash or property from my sworn brothers. If I break this oath I will be killed by myriads of swords. #I will take good care of the wives or children of sworn brothers entrusted to my keeping. If I do not I will be killed by five thunderbolts. #If I have supplied false particulars about myself for the purpose of joining the Hung family I shall be killed by five thunderbolts. #If I should change my mind and deny my membership of the Hung family I will be killed by myriads of swords. #If I rob a sworn brother or assist an outsider to do so I will be killed by five thunderbolts. #If I should take advantage of a sworn brother or force unfair business deals upon him I will be killed by myriads of swords. #If I knowingly convert my sworn brother's cash or property to my own use I shall be killed by five thunderbolts. #If I have wrongly taken a sworn brother's cash or property during a robbery I must return them to him. If I do not I will be killed by five thunderbolts. #If I am arrested after committing an offence I must accept my punishment and not try to place blame on my sworn brothers. If I do so I will be killed by five thunderbolts. #If any of my sworn brothers are killed, or arrested, or have departed to some other place, I will assist their wives and children who may be in need. If I pretend to have no knowledge of their difficulties I will be killed by five thunderbolts. #When any of my sworn brothers have been assaulted or blamed by others, I must come forward and help him if he is in the right or advise him to desist if he is wrong. If he has been repeatedly insulted by others I shall inform our other brothers and arrange to help him physically or financially. If I do not keep this oath I will be killed by five thunderbolts. #If it comes to my knowledge that the Government is seeking any of my sworn brothers who has come from other provinces or from overseas, I shall immediately inform him in order that he may make his escape. If I break this oath I will be killed by five thunderbolts. #I must not conspire with outsiders to cheat my sworn brothers at gambling. If I do so I will be killed by myriads of swords. #I shall not cause discord amongst my sworn brothers by spreading false reports about any of them. If I do so I will be killed by myriads of swords. #I shall not appoint myself as Incense Master without authority. After entering the Hung gates for three years the loyal and faithful ones may be promoted by the Incense Master with the support of his sworn brothers. I shall be killed by five thunderbolts if I make any unauthorized promotions myself. #If my natural brothers are involved in a dispute or lawsuit with my sworn brothers I must not help either party against the other but must attempt to have the matter settled amicably. If I break this oath I will be killed by five thunderbolts. #After entering the Hung gates I must forget any previous grudges I may have borne against my sworn brothers. If I do not do so I will be killed by five thunderbolts. #I must not trespass upon the territory occupied by my sworn brothers. I shall be killed by five thunderbolts if I pretend to have no knowledge of my brothers' rights in such matters. #I must not covet or seek to share any property or cash obtained by my sworn brothers. If I have such ideas I will be killed. #I must not disclose any address where my sworn brothers keep their wealth nor must I conspire to make wrong use of such knowledge. If I do so I will be killed by myriads of swords. #I must not give support to outsiders if so doing is against the interests of any of my sworn brothers. If I do not keep this oath I will be killed by myriads of swords. #I must not take advantage of the Hung brotherhood in order to oppress or take violent or unreasonable advantage of others. I must be content and honest. If I break this oath I will be killed by five thunderbolts. #I shall be killed by five thunderbolts if I behave indecently towards small children of my sworn brothers' families. #If any of my sworn brothers has committed a big offence I must not inform upon them to the Government for the purposes of obtaining a reward. I shall be killed by five thunderbolts if I break this oath. #I must not take to myself the wives and concubines of my sworn brothers nor commit adultery with them. If I do so I will be killed by myriads of swords. #I must never reveal Hung secrets or signs when speaking to outsiders. If I do so I will be killed by myriads of swords. #After entering the Hung gates I shall be loyal and faithful and shall endeavour to overthrow Ch'ing and restore Ming by co-ordinating my efforts with those of my sworn brethren even though my brethren and I may not be in the same professions. Our common aim is to avenge our Five Ancestors. Category:Triad Category:Organized Crime Category:Information